Locura
by DeathJail
Summary: ¿Loco? Si, Magnus Hammersmith está loco. Tan loco como está el mundo en el que vive, un caótico mundo en donde una banda con cuatro sacos de estiércol controlan el destino del planeta. /Drabble-Oneshot...lo que sea.


Ah, esto tratara enteramente de Magnus, este tío se ha convertido en lo que yo quiero ser de mayor, lo cual ahora que lo escribo suena triste. A Toki lo meto un rato porque creo que es apropiado eso y bueno, el niño me agrada y quería meterlo en algo, aunque sea nombrarlo, me recuerda un culo a Varg Vikernes y es mi tercer personaje predilecto de todo Metalocalypse.

Me acabo de ver las últimas dos temporadas recientemente y la película la descubrí hace como un mes, bah, en resumen: Descubrir que todos los jodidos personajes de la serie a parte de Nathan poseen un talento de la ostia para cantar inspira a cualquiera a escribir algo, es decir, incluso Charles cantó y se veía cojonudo. Ah bueno dejo de hablar.

Mis dulces desgracias Ann, Liz y Vik (os llamaré asi por el resto de mi vida) NO ES LO QUE USTEDES QUERIAN ¡Joder soy un tío! Os amo pero no puedo escribir algo gay por mucho que lo intente y mierda que lo intenté. Tal vez, algún día pueda hacer lo que quieran pero no será hoy.

Como todo lo que escribo, no es muy bueno pero no veo porque no subirlo.

 _¿Loco? Si, Magnus Hammersmith está loco. Tan loco como está el mundo en el que vive, un caótico mundo en donde una banda con cuatro sacos de estiércol controlan el destino del planeta._

 **Locura**

Capitulo Único

Él no es el malo, no puede serlo ¿Por qué piensan que es el malo? No tiene sentido. Vale, puede secuestrar al niño y a la tía no sea muy ético pero es lo correcto ¿Loco? Oh si, Magnus estaba y está loco y no se avergüenza de ello, es más lo presume. Pero él no es malo, no tiene sentido decir que es el malo, él no puede ser el villano en la historia.

Oh, en cambio Dethklok si, ellos si son los malos, ellos son la puta causa de su locura.

Es decir ¿Qué ser humano normal no enloquecería al lado de esos orangutanes sin talento? ¿La séptima potencia económica? Y una mierda.

Ellos no eran nada cuando él los conoció, cuando aún ensayaban en el deteriorado piso de aquel bloque barato eran solamente cuatro chiquillos tratando de tocar música decente. Él les había enseñado todo lo que ahora presumían saber ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Participando en campamentos de mierda y tocando en sitios que no importaba que tan buenos sean, siempre estarían hechos mierda por los conciertos de Dethklok, por los conciertos que el merecía tener.

Decidme si eso no os enloquecería hasta la puta muerte.

Oh, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con el mayor daño que la banda le hizo. No bastó con quitarle el éxito y el poder que era suyo por derecho, no bastó con degradarle a sitios mediocres, a los jodidos mocosos no les bastó con quitarle su puto ojo derecho, tuvieron que quitarle también su dignidad al reemplazarlo con la criatura más patética que pudo existir en este mundo de mierda. Un niñato que apenas vivió la mitad de su vida pareció ser suficiente para ocupar su papel en la banda.

A Toki Wartooth, le conoció en aquel bar de mierda, esperando ver al grupo despedazado y perdido sin él, esperando tenerlos a sus pies cuando la función fracasara. Pero claro, pasó todo menos eso. El maldito crio, que difícilmente podría igualarlo, resulto ser la clave para colocar a Dethklok en la cima y dejarlo a él en el más profundo olvido.

Decidme que no enloqueceríais después de algo asi.

¿Pueden decir que es el malo después de todo eso? El no arruinó la vida de nadie. Él tiene todo el derecho de aquel puto mundo para secuestrar al mocoso y torturarlo como quiera. Porque fue el crio quien incrustó el último clavo en el féretro de su cordura, separándole finalmente de lo que fue un día su disfuncional familia. Porque él era miembro de ese grupo primero, era _su_ grupo primero y el crio se entrometió sin permiso ni motivo. Es más, ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, ellos tendrían que darle las gracias. Sí, claro que sí.

Les está haciendo un favor, les ha librado de ese niño inútil. Ahora podrían abrir los ojos y ver lo equivocados que están al creer que Wartooth puede siquiera imitar su talento. Ya cuando se diesen cuenta de su error dejaría ir al crio, volvería con la banda y todo sería como debía ser desde un comienzo ¿Veis que no es el malo? Incluso le dejaría vivir, lejos de la banda, pero el crio viviría.

Está en lo correcto y por eso no desiste ni siente compasión alguna cuando tortura al niño, porque sabe que es necesario para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Porque después de todo, él está en lo correcto. Está loco, pero no es el malo. Está loco, pero su lado es el bueno.

Puede que Magnus este loco, demente, tocado, pero cuando todo esto termine sabe que dejarse llevar por la locura habrá valido la pena.


End file.
